Randomness Fails Me
by ZTheIncomplete
Summary: What will happen when four new students arrive at Shibusen? What about when one recognizes the infamous Soul Eater Evans? Something about one of the girl's bothers Soul. Something about her bothers HIS soul. Somehow in all of this, Kidd gets a girlfriend.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Soul Eater. If I did, this is how it would work :D

"C'mon guys! It's our first day of school at DWMA!"

"Your enthusiasm for school slightly bothers me."

"Whatever Brotha, you just don't like meeting new people. Speaking of, I sorta recognize that dude over there. See 'em, with the white hair? Yeah, that one."

If Soul Eater Evans could see the future, he would have ran away right there and then and never returned. Little did he know that his life was about to flip completely upside down, or at least sort of the way. He stood in front of the school with his little mob of friends as he did everyday, completely unaware of the girl bounding straight towards him.

"Hi!" Kiyre's head tilted happily as she smiled at Soul. Something about the way she was smiling bothered him on several inner levels. Lately, random girls coming up to him hadn't really bothered him but there was something about this one that just irked him.

"You're name is Soul right?"

"Uh, yeah." Now he was confused and so was everyone else. Kiyre hadn't really noticed the others until then. Odd, that blond girl looked kinda mad to Kiyre.

"Cool! I'm Kiyre! I forgot you were a weapon."

Now Soul was even more confused. She knew his name and that he was a weapon. Was she stalking him?

"Have you heard from Wes lately?"Soul's eye twitched and Kreig grabbed Kiyre's arm. "Sis, I don't think that was a good idea." He whispered in her ear, "I think ya made him mad." Kiyre gave her brother a quick grin and turned back to the very red faced white haired boy.

"Oh yes Soul Evans, I know exactly who you are."

Before Soul or Maka or anyone else had time to react, Death The Kid attacked the girl standing next to Kiyre.

"S'cuse me mister, could you get off of me?" The girl patted him on the head for a second before an odd blobby thing popped up behind her. "Yes, would you please remove yourself from Ada?"

"You're perfect!" The mini-shinigami clung to her legs as if he would die if he didn't. Golden eyes met Blue. He stood up and bowed to her. "You are perfectly symmetrical. Everything about you is perfect. Speak Angel so I might hear your lovely voice!"

"Uh, Hi!~" Ada smiled widely. Much to Kid's pleasure her teeth were perfect too.

"Idiot, she already spoke to you." The blobby thing spoke again, looking more red pandaish than blobby now.

"Shh Mickey, he's nice." Ada swatted at Mickey and he vanished again.

Meanwhile, Soul was death glaring Kiyre who was smiling innocently at him. All while Maka stood there looking from her weapon to this random new kid who seemed to know things she didn't. Black Star decided he no longer needed to be quite and began proclaiming how he was more perfect than Ada and how he knows more about Soul than anyone else and how he's great ect, ect, ect. Patti also decided it was a good time to have a giggle fit at the thing on Ada's head.

Pax, Tsubuki, Kreig, and Liz all sighed, today was going to be very, very long.


	2. Chapter 1: Secrets

Thankfully, the school day went on without too much fuss. Much to Soul's dismay and Kid's delight, the four others were also in their class. Kiyre sat down directly behind Soul. Ada and Mickey sat to her right while Kreig and Pax to her left.

"Pax, Kreig, Kiyre and Ada, please join me at the front of the room." Professor Stein said in a rather happy manner. "Would you please introduce yourselves to the class and explain who you are?"

"Pax, Technician." Pax stated matter-of-factly.

"Kreig, Demon Battle Axe." For as big as he was, Kreig's voice was very soft.

"Kiyre, Tech." Kiyre smiled happily.

"Ada and Mickey, Demon Boomerang." Mickey promptly appeared shocking most of the class. Kid sighed happily as Ada stood there, looking perfectly symmetrical as always.

Stein smirked, "So Kreig, I heard you have a special ability, mind if you tell the class what it is?" He was a bit shocked when the clearly shy boy walked over to him and grabbed his arm. He had heard about Kreig's ability but had yet to see any proof of it. Kreig rolled up Stein's sleeve and smiled.

"Hey Sis, mind giving me a hand here?" Kreig looked over at Kiyre who just nodded and suddenly punched him in the gut. A bright grin spread across her face. How often did you get to hit your brother in class without getting in trouble?

Much to the classes amazement and the gangs amusement, Stein yelped in pain. He looked up at Kreig with some surprise. "So you really can make people feel what you feel.." A pale, slightly stitched finger ran up the boy's arm. "Can you do emotions too?" He chucked slightly and pulled away from Kreig. "Sorry for making you uncomfortable, I just wanted to see what would happen. I'd like to dissect you."

After that little scenario, class pretty much proceeded as normal until lunch time. A few girls giggled about Kreig causing the scarily calm Pax to become a bit unnerved. Maka continued to bug Soul about what Kiyre might have been talking about and Kid pondered on how to approach Ada about a date. The rest just took notes and pretended not to think about lunch.

At lunch Kid begged Ada to come sit with him but she refused to leave Kiyre. Almost everyone agreed that they could come sit with except Soul. It didn't take too much convincing before they coaxed even him into agreeing. Soon seven became eleven and the table was getting a bit crowded.

There was a bit of an awkward silence for a moment before Black Star declared how great he was. "You guys are very respect of your god Me! You waited like good little worshippers to speak until after I, the Great and Glorious Black Star spoke!"

"Excuse me sir, my vast intellect and experience could say otherwise. I believe that Kiyre and Kreig make quite a formidable team." Ada looked up at the red panda blob on her head sadly. "Ya mean that I don't work well with Kiyre?" She looked as if she was going to cry then the blob panda patted her head. "Oh no it's just you are still working out the kinks. I think you two could take them too." She made a kissy face at him and continued eating.

"Fine, Kreig and Kiyre, we challenge you to a duel after lunch!"

Kreig raised an eyebrow and Kiyre tilted her head. It wasn't Black Star who had challenged them, it was Soul. "So the mini-Death Scythe wants to play with the little battle axe and his twin, cool." Kiyre patted her brother's arm and he looked at Pax who just nodded. "Aight, we will accept your proposal."

"Wait, you two are twins? Huh, that would explain your souls." Maka's eyes widened. "If Kreig can force people to feel what he feels, what can you do?" Kiyre just shook her head, "Not telling. Works kinda like his, I have to be touching you for it to work but that's all it has in common with his, huh Kreigenstein."

Maka decided that she didn't like Kiyre. Not just for her stupid mouth or that she knew something about Soul, but because she wouldn't talk about her ability. "So how do you know Soul?" The whole table turned to face Kiyre. Most of them had forgotten about the ordeal this morning but were eager to know.

"I don't know how you guys didn't know who he was. His family is crazy famous. He was too before he decided to run off. The blip on the map named Soul disappeared." Kiyre looked at Maka. "Then again, none of you seem like you follow any kind of news as far as music goes."

Silence fell over the small group before Soul stood up and grabbed Kiyre's arm. He pulled her into a standing position and mumbled something about coming with him. He looked her dead in the eye with the most hateful look on his face and she smiled. "Okay, let's go." And with that, Soul and Kiyre disappeared into the crowd.

Kreig sighed and leaned against Pax. "So Maka, are you really wanting to duel later? I can't promise you that you will win. Don't worry, she's not like this during fights. I keep her calm most of the time."

---

Soul growled as he pushed Kiyre into the first abandoned room he found. "What the fuck are you doing telling everyone about that?" He pushed her against a wall but she just smiled at him. That damn smile was what was pissing him off the most. She just kept smiling and there was nothing to smile about.

"Tell me dammit!" He placed his hand against her, pinning her to the wall. For a moment she looked scared but then she smiled again. "You won't hurt me." Kiyre chuckled then froze. Something metallic and cold was pressing against the back of her jaw and Soul had a very bloodthirsty look in his eye.

"Wanna bet?"


	3. Chapter 2: Scars

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater.**

A/N: Yes, this is a SoMa story but it has lots of other pairings tooo. Kudos to those who can figure out what Kiyre's ability is.

His hot breath made her shiver. Soul just smiled as he ran his blade-turned hand against her jaw leaving small scratches. "Be more careful with that you say and I won't hurt you." Soul was pleased, he hadn't seriously wanted to hurt her until she said he wouldn't. He wanted to prove her wrong but knew he couldn't do anything without anyone noticing.

"S-Soul? Please man, I'm sorry." Kiyre's voice broke. She hadn't been scared, she knew exactly what he was thinking but then his thoughts just changed. He was just going to tell her to stop but then he suddenly wanted to hurt her. She couldn't figure out why he changed so fast and it scared her.

Soul put his hand on the wall and slid it up as he leaned closer to her. The blade-hand pressed a little into the back of her jaw. "So, you won't be talking about that anymore will you?" His voice was rough and his breath hot.

"Y-yeah. N-no more talk of it." Kiyre shivered, he was much too close to her. Had they been on different terms, Kiyre would be loving this. She could no longer figure out what he was thinking, it seemed jumbled and random. Soul leaned in closer, if she didn't know better, she would have thought he was about to kiss her.

"S-Soul?" The voice was meek, as if the soul was hurt. Soul spun to see his Tech standing in the door way, a tear in her eye. Normally she would have just left but this girl knew more about Soul than her and then here they were, kissing? It was as if he didn't trust her or care for her anymore. She took in the scene for a second more before whirling around and darting off.

Soul's heart leapt and he dashed after Maka. Kiyre stood there before she suddenly felt the entire length of her jaw begin to burn intensely. She reached up and touched it only to find it bleeding quite badly. It seems Soul hadn't transformed back when he turned and cut her face. Kiyre sighed, there was no way she could explain this to her friends. It was a nail sticking out of a door frame she didn't see, yeah, a nail.

---

Lunch went pretty well after Soul and Kiyre left. Kid managed(with the help of Liz and Mickey) to ask Ada on an ice cream date the following Friday after school. Kreig, Pax, Tsubuki and Black Star all agreed to have a double date in which the Ninja and his weapon would show the other pair around the town. It seemed the current group was getting along fine. It was just that pesky twin of Kreig's and the Death Scythe and his tech that refused to get along.

When Soul nor Kiyre showed up for their afternoon classes, Maka and Ada went looking for them. Ada had no luck and returned to class only to find Soul looking pitifully at Maka who was just staring into oblivion. Mickey appeared and nuzzled into Ada's hair, "Don't worry, she's okay." He patted her head before she sat down.

"No she isn't. He hurt her. I just know he did." Ada decided she really couldn't do anything on her own and just stared at the back of Soul's head, trying to figure out why she had a funny feeling in her tummy about him.

Kiyre pushed the door open slowly and handed a piece of paper to Stein who looked it over then looked at her. He nodded and she went and sat between Ada and Kreig. Ada glanced up and her eyes widened, Kiyre had a huge bandage along the edge of her jaw. She slid her elbow to touch Kiyre's.

_What happened?_

_Nothing. It was a nail. I didn't see it sticking out of the wall and I stumbled and scraped it._

_Sure ya did. I can tell when your lying._

_I'm not lying Adderson, I really fell._

_Okay. Tell me what really happened at home. I bet Soul did it._

She moved her arm and continued to write notes off the board. It bothered Kiyre how well her weapon knew her. They had been best friends forever and were more like sisters than anything else. Of course she knew when Kiyre was lying. She knew her better than Kiyre knew herself.

---

Kiyre was laying on the couch when her trio of friends entered. Ada sat herself under Kiyre's legs like she did everyday and began rearranging Kiyre's shoelaces so they weren't even. She was being extra careful not to move Kiyre too much. "I'm fine." She pulled her legs away and looked up at Kreig who had just got his first good look at her cut. The band aid had been shed earlier so it could breath and build up a scab. It was clear it was about five inches long and ½ inches deep. It had stopped bleeding but Kiyre could still feel it pulsing and stinging.

Kreig touched Kiyre's face and she flinched. It wasn't that it hurt physically, she could feel his rage and confusion and that hurt her worse than any cut could. "Don't worry Kreigen, it's just a little cut, I wi-" She was cut off by her very quite brother's scream.

"No! Someone hurt you! It's not just a little cut! I can feel the pain and I KNOW someone hurt you!" Kiyre cringed away from him. He was being loud and Kreig wasn't meant to be loud. It took two seconds for Pax to get over to Kreig.

"Kreig, please stop. You are making a big deal out of nothing. If she says she's fine than she's fine." Kreig shot her a mean look before snarling angerly. "You don't understand Pax, you just don't. She's lying. She's not fine. When have you ever seen her flinch? Ki never does but she is." His voice softened on the last sentence. He realized his yelling was only making it worse.

Kiyre looked at her brother. She had always been the loud dominating one with him always following behind her, quite and strong. They were rarely apart for very long and if they were, the twins were with their partners. Kreig always knew she was safe and the one time she goes off with a damn boy she comes back with a foot long scratch.

"Please Ki, tell me? Did Soul do it?" He patted her back. It was after school and they had grouped up at Ada and Kiyre's house on Ada's request to find out what really happened but Kiyre refused to talk.

---

"Maka." He tried to catch up with her but she kept turning down random alleys and running from him. Soul sighed. He wasn't sure what he had done wrong. Maybe she got the wrong idea about him and Kiyre. She never got mad over stuff like that. Well she did but not like this.

"Please it's not what it looked like I swear." She spun around to face him. "Fine then, what was it?" Her voice was filled with so much hate and rage, it felt as if she had stabbed him. He just looked at her. "I was going to kill her I think. I don't really know."


	4. Chapter 3: Ice Cream

The rest of the week went on fine. Kiyre was avoiding Maka and Soul as they avoided her. Ada and Kreig both noticed and made a small vow to kill Soul the next chance they got. Pax just thought the whole ordeal was ridiculous as she tried to keep Kreig from murdering anyone. The groups still sat together at lunch but Kiyre refused to talk. Lately really, she had refused to talk at all to anyone. She was even silent when she was at home with Ada.

Friday afternoon arrived and Ada was getting ready for her date with Kid. She didn't put on anything nice, it was just ice cream. She giggled to herself before Mickey appeared on the table next to her. "Don't do your rearrange thing. It's annoying." She just looked at him. Her eight pencils that had been laying on the table were in sets of six and two.

Ada pushed Kiyre's door open to find her friend laying in the middle of the floor. "Whatcha doing." Kiyre just looked up and pointed to the book. Ada sighed, "I'm going to eat ice cream with Kid. I guess I will see you later." She pulled the door shut and walked out of the house, trying to forget Kiyre's silence and focus on the date.

After she left, Kiyre continued to read her book. It was about a pair of dogs who had escaped a laboratory and were being hunted down by said lab. She knew how it ended but she wanted to read it anyways, just to see how close the end was to the movie. She felt bad for not talking to Ada but she didn't feel like talking. Not long after Ada left, the phone rang. Reluctantly, Kiyre answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Kiyre?" The voice shocked her. It was deep and a bit rougher than any of her friends.

"S-Soul? What do you want?"

---

"Hi Kid, Liz, Patty!" Ada waved furiously at the trio coming towards her. Liz and Patty waved and Kid bowed a bit. "You look lovely as always." Ada's face turned a bright red and so did Kid's. Neither of them had really ever been interested in the opposing gender, preferring to just stay single. Actually, it seemed as if Liz was the only one that ever really dated and there was little doubt that there was something between Pax and Kreig(Even though neither would admit it).

Liz and Patty nodded farewell to the couple before prancing away. Kid was on a date and that was something neither had ever really expected to happen. It was exciting, so much so they planted little bugs so they could eavesdrop on Kid and Ada. They were only being concerned for their Tech, they weren't being nosy, well only sort of.

"Shall we order?" Kid stood up from the table and reached his hand out to take her's. Ada took his hand and Mickey appeared. "What are we getting?" Ada shrugged and followed Kid to the counter. They both stood there, staring at the menu. Kid was having issues finding something symmetrical and she was having issues finding something not.

"I think I will have the chocolate, four scoops please." The young shinigami looked over at his date, wondering a bit what she would be getting. The cashier smiled, at least he didn't ask for sprinkles this time. "I would like a scoop of neapolitan, a scoop of rocky road, and a scoop of moose tracks." Kid's eye twitched. It wasn't an even amount of ice cream and none of them were the same. It was completely and utterly UNsymmetrical. He looked at the girl he had deemed perfect. It seemed he was too busy looking at her to notice how nothing she did was symmetrical. She hated symmetry.

---

Kreig looked over at Pax. She was curled up in their armchair reading some random manga Kreig picked up the last time he went to the store. "Do you really think Ki will be fine?" Pax just looked at him. "Don't worry about her so much. She's a tough kid." Kreig couldn't help but nod. He stood up and stretched.

"I think I am going to go see Soul and Maka. Wanna come? You need to get out more." He grabbed his tech's arm. "I like your pale skin but we can't have people thinking you're a shut in." Pax smiled and nodded. "Just don't kill him okay?" Kreig smiled back, "Of course."

They all lived in the same building. Techs and weapons were forced to live together to 'help their souls become more in sync.' Pax and Kreig didn't mind, it was nice to be able to have a quite house. Nothing was ever quite with Kiyre around. Pax and Kreig could sit in total silence, perfectly content. They didn't need to talk to each other and both preferred the quite. They were a good match.

It took them no time at all to find Maka's apartment. Kreig knocked on the door but no one answered. They knew they were home, or someone was. They could hear them talking. Kreig knocked louder and grumbled a bit. "Be patient, I think it's Soul and he's on the phone."

Kreig pressed his ear to the door and his eyes widened. "Kiyre? Hang on, someone's at the door. I'll be right back." Then he laughed. That happy laugh that couples do when the other does something cute. Kreig's eye twitched, if Soul touched Kiyre. Kreig didn't want to think about it. "He's coming to open the door." Pax grabbed her weapon's arm. "Calm down. It will be okay. Just ask what happened and leave it at that."

Soul opened the door looking insanely happy. If Pax wasn't there, Kreig would have smeared him on the walls. "Hi Soul, sorry to bother you but can we talk?" Kreig feigned a smile. He was glad Kiyre wasn't there, she could always see straight threw him. Now that he thought about it, she could see through most people. Maybe that's…

"Oh yeah, come in. Hang on, I was on the phone. Let me go tell Black Star I will talk to him later." Soul moved and let them in. He pointed to the couch and muttered something into the phone and hung it up. He sat himself down on the couch across from Kreig and Pax. "Whatcha wanna talk about?"


	5. Chapter 4: Storm

"So you were the one to cut Kiyre?" Kreig's eyes flashed dangerously. "Yeah but I didn't mean to. Maka surprised me and I turned and did it." The room fell silent for a moment. Kreig smirked, this boy digging himself a deeper hole and it had been awhile since Kreig fought with anyone. He seemed like the quite kid in the back of class but he really liked hurting people. He was more than a little sadistic but he'd never let anyone know that.

"Why did you cut her? I know you got surprised but what were you doing? Holding a knife to her face?" Kreig growled suddenly. Soul flinched a little bit. Kreig was pretty big compared to him and he didn't look like he was ready to hold back should Soul misspeak. "I just wanted to talk to her but when she kept smiling that damn smile, I just kinda snapped." Soul laughed nervously, "I didn't mean to hurt her, I swear. I even called to apologize and she said she was fine."

Kreig grumbled and Pax patted his hand. "Alright, thanks Soul. We were getting worried about you guys." Pax smiled and stood up, pulling Kreig up with her. "Come, let's go home. Soul's probably gotta call Black Star back, right?" Kreig shot a look at Pax and she grinned.

"Hey Soul?" The Demon Axe looked the Death Scythe, "If you do it again, I will hurt you. Keep your hands off my sister and we can be friends." His tech elbowed him but he smiled. "I'm looking forward to our fight, are you?"

Soul nodded and smiled. He was sure that Kreig was going to kill him but he was smiling. Somewhere deep down, Soul sighed in relief. It would have been one thing if Maka was there but Soul knew that on his own he couldn't compete with a tech and weapon. Plus, Kreig looked like he'd be hard to handle without a tech. It was weird, seeing Kreig who was Mr. Shy Guy be loud and pushy.

Kreig leaned against the wall outside Soul's door. "Why didn't you let me do anything?" Pax just snorted, "Let's get home, my manga was getting really good when you decided to go gallivanting around to harass people." He stuck his tongue out and followed her down the hall to their room. Pax knew he'd follow her anywhere and it helped in these kind of situations, it really did.

---

"Ada?" The door slammed and the demon weapon flopped on the couch, a slight look of confusion on her face. Kiyre sat up on one elbow from her spot in the middle of the floor to look at her weapon with curiosity. Their eyes met and they both giggled a little bit, "Oh hi Kiyre, you've decided to talk again?" Kiyre chuckled and waved her hand as if to wave her friend away. "How was the date?" Ada shook her head and sighed. "We are total opposites." But she smiled at Kiyre, "Maybe not, we both like chocolate ice cream and the same kind of music and movies." Kiyre raised an eyebrow. "Okay, we just…organize things differently."

Kiyre could have died right there. She was laughing so hard she couldn't breathe. "You JUST noticed?" Covering her face with her book, she fought back more giggles but lost. "Dude," she choked out between giggles and breaths, "You two are like the King of Symmetry and the Queen of Asymmetry!" Kiyre rolled over onto her back and patted Ada's leg. "It's okay, if you like each other a lot, you can try to make exceptions for the other, right?"

"Yep, I guess you're right. He said he'd like to go on another date or something. Maybe go to the dance together. Oh yeah, are you going to the dance?" Ada poked her Tech before Mickey appeared, "Yes, are you attending the Beginning of the Year Dance?" Kiyre rolled back over and stood up, "Maybe. It'd be fun but I don't know anyone to go with."

Ada patted Kiyre on the head, "Don't worry, we'll find you someone or you can go alone. Then you wouldn't be tied down." Kiyre flailed her hand at Ada, "I wanna watch tv. How did I stay in my room for the entire week?" Mickey jumped onto the tv, "Speaking of, why are you better now?"

"He apologized." Ada was about to ask what she was talking about when the lights flickered. "Hey, is it raining?" Ada nodded, "It was cloudy when I came in. Anyways I wanna go to bed. Kid wore me out." Kiyre gave her friend a funny look and was hit. Apparently Ada didn't mean what Kiyre was thinking.

---

Soul yawned and rolled over, something warm was laying next to him. He patted it for a moment before realizing it was warm skin, very warm skin. He could tell he was sweating himself but he figured it was just the fact that it was still summer. His hand fumbled with the light switch. He had to know who was next to him.

"Soul, the power is out." His head snapped around, it was Maka. Oh, she didn't like storms. She must have come in there when it started storming or sometime after the power went out. "Go back to sleep, I'll go get that battery fan thingy." He slid out of bed but she pulled him back. "I can't sleep if you leave. It defeats the purpose of me coming in here."

Soul could see the outline of Maka's body in the darkness, she was so..right but he couldn't tell her that. He hadn't figured out a cool enough way to do it yet. Plus, Soul was sort of afraid she'd reject him and their souls would stop resonating correctly. "That's the only reason you came in here, you were scared?" He sighed, he wished it was to be with him, not to run from the darkness.

"Yeah. Why else would I be putting up with a sweaty boy?" Maka rolled over away from him. He had been acting weird lately. He was being very defensive of her as well as himself. He'd been weird ever since that Kiyre girl came. Today though, today he seemed like his old self. Soul had called her Tiny Tits and smarted off about her studying so much. Everything seemed like it was back to normal.

"Soul?"

"Hmm? I was asleep."

"Already?"

"Just tell me what you wanted so I can go back to sleep.""Fine, I'm glad you're the sweaty boy I have to put up with."

Soul and Maka were both glad for the darkness. Soul would have died if Maka saw how big his smile was and she would have died if he saw how red her face was.


	6. Chapter 5: Fight!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater. If I did, Kiyre would be there :D**

Kiyre leaned against her chair before reaching over and poking Soul in the head. He gave her a funny look and she just smiled. He smiled back and Maka frowned. The two were being oddly friendly and it was sort of bugging her. Not two days ago, Kiyre wouldn't have talked to Soul let alone touch him. It seemed like every two seconds she was messing with his hair or his shirt or his arm. Normally he would have told her to stop but he seemed to be enjoying it. She mumbled something before feeling a tap on her head.

"She doesn't like him." Maka turned to see Mickey sitting on her shoulder. She jumped a little when he started talking. He still kind of creeped her out. "She wouldn't be touching him if she liked him." Mickey licked his paw before looking at her, seeing the confusion in her face. "She can read your mind if she's touching you." With that, he hopped back up to Ada's shoulder and poofed as he did when he felt he no longer needed to be manifested physically.

Maka looked up at Kiyre again who caught her eye. The two blondes stared at each other for a moment before smiling. Kiyre waved her hand and pointed over at Stein who was babbling something about dissecting an underclassmen who walked into the wrong classroom. They both stifled a giggle before returning to their studies.

Maka liked Kiyre but she was a little uneasy with the girl's ability. Then again, who wouldn't be? Her twin could manipulate your feelings and she could read them by touching you. They would be tough to fight against. Maka's eyes widened, that was today. It had been postponed due to Kiyre's injury.

Speaking of, it seemed to be healing nicely. Stein figured it would leave a very noticeable scar but Kiyre being the psycho she is thought the five inch scar would be awesome. For some reason, she figured scares would add to her character and make her cooler.

---Later That Day---

Stein clapped his hands together, "Okay Kreig, Kiyre, Soul, Maka, please don't kill each other." The four nodded and the weapons turned into to their weapon forms. Stein just stared, Kreig wasn't a normal battle axe. He was huge, standing at least six feet from tip to bottom. He was more like a mix between a halberd and a battle axe.

Kiyre smiled, she could feel her brother's calm sinking in. She loved to fight using him. He kept her calm, kept her from getting to excited with battling. She slid her arm down to her side, waiting for the call to go. She'd need to block because there was no way Maka would be so slow as to not strike first.

"Go!"

Kiyre tossed Kreig up into the air, catching him and swinging with all her might. The gravity that was used to pull him down added to the attack which was blocked by Maka. Kiyre smiled and quickly turned the blade to catch Soul's blade. The two weapons were interlocked. Now it was more of who was stronger. Maka looked at Kiyre who was smiling broadly. The fight had turned into a semi-stalemate.

Maka attempted to turn Soul's blade out of Kreig's but Kiyre turned so that the blades stayed connected. With a quick twist and pull, Soul was pulled out of Maka's hands and Kiyre was coming in for an attack. Having paid little attention to each other in the past week, Kiyre felled to notice Maka's exceptional athletic skill. The blow was dodged and Kiyre couldn't balance herself and as she was falling, Maka(having regained Soul) whacked the other tech across the back with her weapon's pole.

Stein was slightly disappointed that the fight had moved so quickly. He had wanted to see more of how Kiyre would fight. However, he was quite happy to see that they had some small plan as far as how the beginning of the fight would go. He still had work to do with Kiyre but she and her brother's abilities would make them a formidable team. It then clicked in his head, Kreig wasn't even Kiyre's weapon. Odd, why wasn't she fighting with Ada or Pax with Kreig? He shrugged it off, teenagers were weird. But who was he to talk?

Kiyre fell to her knees and waved her hand around. "I give." Kreig crouched over his fallen sister, "You okay?" She nodded and waved him away. "Gotta catch my breath. She knocked it out of me." Kiyre panted while Soul and Maka shook hands with Kreig. "You guys did better than I thought. Then again, Soul is a Death Scythe."

"I was surprised at how instead of attacking, you tried to trip us up. Clever tactics. Gives you longer to size up your opponent." Maka was nodding profusely, taking mental notes of how Kiyre used the blade to catch her own. Soul was just amazed at how cool Kreig looked as a weapon. "Dude, that was awesome!" He turned to say something to Kiyre when he noticed a black haired guy helping her up. Odd, Soul had never seen him before. Maybe he should warn him about Kreig. Nah, it'd be better if the guy found out on his own.

"Need some help up? I watched you fight. Pretty good for being against a Death Scythe." Kiyre's eyes met a hand which she gladly took. She didn't try to read his mind, that was rude to do to strangers but she was a bit curious. "Thanks, they got caught up with talking and forgot me. Oh well it's okay." She dusted herself off and held out her hand. "Kiyre, Tech." He took her hand and shook it firmly, "Faust, Tech." and then he smiled. She loved the way he smiled, it was perfect and beautiful and oh my geez she was falling for him. Just some random guy who helped her up, this was bad. Kiyre didn't do things like that. She didn't fall for people. **Ever.**

**A/N: Sorry this chapter feels short. Promise the next will be longer. Review for cookies :D**


	7. Extra: Ada's Sidestory

A Day in the Life of Ada and Mickey

By: November Raine

Ada never got to stay home alone. She was fairly certain that Kiyre made sure of it. Yet for some reason, today Kiyre had gone out before Ada had even gotten out of bed. Today was bound to be a wonderful day. She usually tried to be everywhere with her tech, just in case anything happened, but Kiyre had probably gone to see Kreig, which meant she'd be fine as long as Pax was there too. Freedom was a glorious thing. Ada somehow managed to muster up enough energy to roll out of bed and stretch. Soon her red panda-like companion was peeking over her shoulder.

"You certainly slept late." He stated in his matter-of-fact way.

"Really? Oh well. It's Saturday, so it really doesn't matter." Ada replied with a smile as she shuffled towards the kitchen. She soon had a bowl of cereal before her. Mickey settled in front of her, watching her eat. They did this every morning, though most of the time Kiyre was there too. Mickey was deep in thought when Ada finished her cereal and washed her dishes. He didn't even realize that she had moved until he glanced to the living room and saw that she was tilting the pictures on the wall in various directions, as long as they weren't perfectly lined up. He sighed and made his way over, floating just long enough to get to her shoulder. From there, he found his way to her head, where he came to a comfortable stop.

"What if Kiyre wanted those to look decent?"

"They look decent now. They just looked so…perfect before. It was boring."

"You think everything is boring."

"No I don't. I just get bored with most things easily. There's a difference."

"Oh? What would that difference be?"

"Well, if I found everything boring, I just find it boring. If I get bored easily, then at one time I thought something was entertaining until it started to bore me."

"Hm."

"I don't think I like your tone."

"I don't think I care." The little red panda stated, closing his eyes. He wasn't about to argue with her. She'd argue with a brick wall, if only it could talk, and never admit that she was wrong.

"So what should we do today Mickey?"

"Nothing hazardous to our health, please."

"Of course."

"Hmm. Nothing Kiyre would disapprove of."

"Okay."

"Actually, nothing Pax would disapprove of."

"Mickey! That's not fair!"

"It's perfectly fair."

"No it's not. The only thing that I like to do that she _doesn't_ disapprove of is watch TV!"

"Exactly."

"But that's so boring. And besides, I…" Before she could even finish the sentence, Ada spied a set of books on a shelf that were lined up perfectly. She walked over and pulled one just slightly, less than a centimeter really, out. As long as they weren't _all_ perfect, she didn't care.

She also saw that the television was directly in the middle of the entertainment center. She was convinced that Kiyre wouldn't mind, so she scooted over about 3 centimeters to the left. And then she saw the eight little figurines that Kiyre had gotten her for her birthday. Those weren't in a perfectly straight line, but they were sitting in even groups of four. So Ada decided to split her zoo up. She picked up a giraffe and set it next to a penguin. Now it was a group of three and a group of five. Satisfyingly un-even.

Mickey just watched as Ada found object after object to either move or reposition. She was making sure that nothing was perfectly aligned or grouped. He wasn't sure how long she spent on this occupation, but by the time she had finished with the living room, it was lunch time. After scarfing down all of her food, she finally went to get ready for the day. It didn't take long for her to decide to "fix" the entire house. Mickey decided that it would be okay if he just left her to it, so he curled up on her head and dozed off.

Ada stood back and looked at her work. She was rather impressed with it. The entire house seemed to be off center, which really suited her just fine. Then she realized something. The furniture…it was…completely lined up. A nerve popped up on her forehead. How had _that_ escaped her notice? Sensing her annoyance, Mickey lifted his head to look at the furniture.

"In all fairness, you were too busy working your super…err…magic on the rest of the house. Besides, it's better that you waited. Now you can move the furniture around without worrying about it getting in the way of fixing everything else."

"You're right. What do you think I should do with the furniture? I mean, where do you think I should rearrange it to?" She said as she looked thoughtfully at the furniture. Mickey gave her instructions, using his tale to point to the exact places he was talking about. When they were finished, Ada decided that the house was acceptable, and decided that she could go find something else to do.

She went back to her room and saw that she had completely over looked the stack of papers sitting on her desk. It was a not from Kiyre and a bunch of coloring pages that she had drawn. All of them were of Mickey, but he was wearing various outfits. In one of them he had on a cowboy hat, one he had on street clothes, and one he was wearing a wolf costume. There were plenty of others, and just as Mickey was getting ready to protest, Ada whipped out her box of colored pencils and crayons, and began to color. Soon though, she went off of the paper and on the wall.

She had pulled out the Sharpie markers and was writing various things and drawing pitiful stick figures. She was no where near the artist that Kiyre was. Speaking of Kiyre…She wasn't home. Which meant Ada had free reign of the house. Which meant, she could go snooping in Kiyre's room. The idea just seemed to excite her more and more as she thought about it. Ada was certain that Kiyre was hiding something. She suspected that it was a boyfriend.

"And what exactly makes you suspect that?" Mickey asked.

"Well she doesn't have one. And she never lets me in her room."

"Ada, she doesn't let you inside her room because you would probably destroy it."

"Well, I think she's hiding something. I'm going in there to find out what it is."

"Ada, I really don't think that's--" before he could finish, Ada had waved him away. Literally. It would take him a little while to reshape himself from the cloud she had created.

As she reached Kiyre's door, she noticed a note.

_Dear Adderson,_

_ Go look on the TV._

_ --Kiyre_

Ada was quick to follow this order. _Her curiosity will probably be the death of us one day_, Mickey mused as he reformed on top of her head. There was nothing on the TV. Ada would have known that if she had a better memory, but she tended to forget things after she blinked. The diversion was effective though. As Ada looked at the TV and saw that there was nothing there, she remembered that she needed to rearrange her closet. Mickey failed to see a connection, but declined to comment. As long as she wasn't snooping around in another person's closet, it really didn't matter.

When Ada opened her closet, she saw a box at the top labeled _Pictures_. She pulled it down and began to look through them. It was a medium box, so there weren't a bunch of pictures, but there were a lot. Most of them were of Ada and Kiyre, some of Pax and Kreig, a few of Kiyre and Kreig together, and then some of the four together. Those made Ada smile. She loved the feeling of being in their group. And of course, in every picture with Ada in it, Mickey was at her side. Well, on her head, but same difference. Ada stayed on the floor looking through the box even after Kiyre came home.

"Hey Adderson, Whatcha doin'?" Kiyre said when she discovered her weapon sitting on the floor.

"Looking through these pictures of all of us."

"Oh cool! I have some of Kreig and me when we were little, if you wanna see?"

"Of course I want to see them!! I'll just put these up and then we can go to your room and get them!"

"NO! I mean, really, that isn't necessary. Why don't I go get them while you clean up. Mickey can come help me get them down."

"I think you just don't want me in your room."

"Of course I don't. Now clean this up and I'll go get mine."

Kiyre and Mickey left the room, passing through the kitchen and living room to the other side of the apartment where Kiyre's room was. The out of order objects and furniture didn't escaper her attention.

"You know Kiyre, you were very clever to leave all of that stuff behind for Ada to fix. You managed her well today. Although, we do need to speak about those coloring pages you left…"

"Mickey, it'll be alright. Of course I know how to manage her by now. We've been friends forever." Kiyre opened the door to her bedroom and quickly grabbed the picture box. She didn't mind letting Ada rearrange the rest of the house, but giving her free reign over everything just didn't feel right. So her bedroom and bathroom were off limits. Of course, Ada probably had some ridiculous suspicions about why she wouldn't let her in. Ada's little quirk really wasn't that bad, you just had to adjust at first. By now Kiyre, Kreig, and Pax hardly ever even noticed it anymore. Kiyre had to chuckle. That poor guy, Kid, was in for a little bit of a challenge. They were totally opposite. And of course, if he hurt Ada, Kiyre and Kreig would have to teach him about hurting their sister.

Kiyre finally got back to Ada's room, and walked in to see the slightly disorderly neatness that Ada displayed regularly. The writing and pitifully drawn pictures on the wall were slightly tilted, as if she had been leaning sideways when she wrote them. That might not have been on purpose actually, since Ada couldn't walk, write, or really do anything in a straight line. It would be time to repaint the walls in about two weeks. That would be a joy. Kiyre set the box down and started explaining the history for each picture. At least Ada hadn't gotten into any trouble. Usually a day alone would have ended in disaster. Around that time there was an ear-splitting crash and the sound of splintering glass. Kiyre just glared at Mickey.

"Did you leave her alone?"

"Only for a bit, just after breakfast"

"Oh no! my tower of dishes must have fallen!!"

Kiyre just sighed. She'd have to spend her Sunday buying new dishes now. Taking Ada to the store was always an experience. And there was no way she was leaving Ada alone this time. No. Way.


	8. Chapter 6: Cliff Hangers

The smile spread across his face as his fist made contact with the other student's face. The boy continued to slam the other boy's head into the ground, fist after fist. It had been an easy fight but then again they all were. Not many could take him in a one-on-one fight using pure, raw physical power. He panted and sat up, done with his prey. The other boy looked up at him, terrified, and coughed weakly. "If you tell, I'll make it worse." Dammit, his hands were bleeding. She'd notice the scabs for sure. He would have to be more careful the next time.

The dance hall buzzed with static energy. Kiyre wasn't sure if it was the loud music or just the general teenage buzz that came with most parties. The music was more modern that what she had expected, a quick beat boomed over her head. Ada was bouncing to the song, clearly enjoying the insanely loud music. Kiyre just smiled, Ada amused her to no end.

With a slight pout, she noticed that most of the other girls had scampered off. The blue eyes found the often silent multi-weapon. Kiyre sighed, she couldn't help but feel bad for her. Tsubaki was standing behind Black Star(who looked fairly decent for once, Thanks to Kid), watching as he stuffed his face full of food. Liz was doing something that looked quite questionable to a slightly less questionable-looking person. Kiyre's eye twitched, Patti was playing in the punch fountain. Maka was bugging Soul dance with her but he seemed more intent on shoving his face full of random foods to avoid answering her. He was going to be Maka chopped if he didn't reply soon. The young tech grinned softly, Pax's hand was laced with Kreig's. The two stood next to the dance floor, clearly waiting for something less…fast(?) to come on so they could slow dance.

When would they just admit that they were together? Speaking of, were was her boyfriend? Her eyes darted around the dance floor a bit more, spotting Kid walking towards Ada. Kiyre looked back at her friend and waved off the thought of going over there. She was going to find Faust if it killed her. Well maybe not KILLED her but you get what I mean.

Kiyre was prancing(she prances when she's listening to music) across the room when someone grabbed her arm. "Ki!" Blue eyes met blue. Faust smiled down at her, "Sorry I was late. I couldn't find you over all these people." He held out his hand and she happily took it, "Dance with me." She stated as a slower song came on. Out of the corner of her eyes she could see two green clad figures move out to the dance floor. Purposely positioning herself away from them, she wrapped her arms around her date's neck and began to dance.

Kreig could feel Pax's irritation, he could feel it almost as well as he could feel her finger tracing over his newly cut knuckles. He had hoped they would have healed or that she wouldn't notice. "Why?" He shivered, she was so close to him, he wasn't used to it. "He pushed her down. I pushed him down." Kreig retorted, trying not to look at his tech. She snorted, "So what, you pushed him down with your fists multiple times?" He just nodded and took his hand from hers to wrap it around her waist. One day she would understand why he did it.

With a thud, Kiyre was once more pressed against a wall by a male figure. This time the circumstances were a lot better. Faust covered his mouth with one hand and steadied Kiyre with the other by holding her upright by her elbow. "Oi, did I hurt you?" He whispered, fighting back a laugh. Kiyre growled at him as she slipped off another shoe. "Shut up, we're gonna get caught." She hissed as he kissed her forehead for what seemed like the eightieth time that night.

The two techs' lips met and their hands began to wander. Kiyre's hands ran through his black hair she loved so much only to feel something that felt oddly like..dog ears? Her eyes shot open, expecting to see her black haired and blue eyed boyfriend. Only that's not what she saw. Those blue eyes were now golden and that pure black hair now had white tips. She screamed.

Five slow songs and only Shinigami knows how many faster songs later, Maka had FINALLY convinced Soul to dance with her. It came with promises of not telling him to turn his music down for the next week and promising to bake him a cake. That's when she heard the scream. Being the goody-goody she was, with a sigh she brandished Soul like a sword and darted off towards the source of the sound. She could feel the soul protect drop, there was a witch there?

As she rounded the corner, she could feel the soul moving very quickly but she had to check on whoever had screamed first. Maka looked down to find Kiyre leaning against the wall, panting, her eyes wide with fear. "What happened?" Kiyre looked over at her, the look on her face scaring Maka a bit more. "F-Faust is a witch. Or Warlock or Mage or whatever." She slid down the wall and looking away from Maka.

"Which way did he go?" She asked hurriedly before feeling something close behind her. "I didn't go anywhere. I'm right here." Maka turned to find Faust, not looking much different than he normally did. Well his hair and his eyes seemed different, oh and the fact he had fox ears and a big bushy tail. "I won't fight you, kill me." He said, lifting up his head so she could better hit his neck.

Maka raised the scythe, looking at him with a dead determination before swinging, only to be intercepted by an..axe? It's blade stuck firmly in the ground, Soul's blade meeting its metal pole. It looked just like Kreig's weapon form, when did he get there? 'Faust' just glanced at scene in front of him, still standing stock still. Maka pulled Soul back as the axe shifted. Kiyre growled softly, "Don't. Touch. Him." That would make sense, Kiyre being an ax. Kreig was her twin after all.

More people flooded into the small space as Soul turned partially back, leaving his arm bladed. He slipped it around 'Faust' while receiving a dirty look from Kiyre. Nice, their friendship had been ruined in less than two weeks. And here he was hoping to get some sense of normalcy. Kiyre walked behind him as 'Faust' and Maka walked in front. "We're going to see Lord Death about this." The green-eyed tech stated very matter-of-factly. 'Faust' just grinned.


	9. Chapter 7: Boys, Buttons, and Bulbasaur

**YAY! A chapter I like! I'm proud of myself. :D Oh yeah, I don't own Soul Eater. **

Soul shoved the foxish boy to the ground. Lord Death stood before them, his head tilted in confusion as he had no face to convey emotion with. "Hi. Hi?" He reached a white hand to the boy, hearing Soul growl at the clearly all to kind offer. "What's going on?" 'Faust' just looked at him before looking at the group standing behind him, "I slipped up. They know. Everyone knows." He wouldn't look at the insanely tall thing before him, just knelled on the ground, waiting for his punishment. 'Faust' knew it was going to happen and happen sometime soon. But why now? Why when he had finally fit in?

Tensing as he felt the handing coming toward him, he was shocked when he received a pat. "Might as well tell them what's going on, yes?" The small group of formally clad teenagers tilted their head, what? 'Faust' took a deep breath before starting his long tale. The group didn't speak, even the overly excited ninja was quite. This was getting interesting.

"My mother was a witch. A fox witch to be exact. She fell in love with a Halfling, my father. See, his mom was a fox witch as well. So yes, I am a quarter human and 3/4ths witch. Seeing as how males usually don't inherit magic. Since that one KIND of magic runs so deeply on both sides of my family, I got some small portion of magic. I can turn into a fox or a human but my human form is very hard for me to hold, ya know since I'm not all that human." He paused and took another breath, this was a bit tiring for him.

"So anyways, when the coven found out about me, they had a holy fit. See, a male with magic is a very good thing, the only problem is I didn't show any signs of swaying." 'Faust' growled suddenly, "So, they killed my mother. They said if she was going to have a Halfling child, it had better function correctly, and I didn't. So, I came here to avenge her. Oh yeah, my name is Todd. Faust is a bastardized version of my last name."

Ada whispered something to Mickey about him saying the bastard word and stifling a giggle. She looked to her tech, feeling something off with her wavelength. Kiyre looked mad. Really, really mad. "Liar." She choked out before baring her teeth at Todd. "You lied to me. Everything we had was built on a lie." Her voice was soft as Ada perched next to her, patting her softly. With a huff, the blonde tech turned and left, leaving before they could see her tears.

* * *

Kiyre flopped down on her bed, rubbing her reddened eyes. "Stupid." She sniffled, "Liar." Rubbing her head in her pillow, she started to sob more. Not because he was a witch or whatever he was, not because he had scared her, not because her boyfriend had lied to her, but because he hadn't trusted her enough. She waded through her thoughts, trying to figure out what had happened. Then it dawned on her. He didn't know her that well and she didn't know him. They acted like two love struck puppies because that's what had happened. It was just puppy love. She growled, how ironic.

She could hear the door ease open then shut again, footsteps approaching her room. The soft rapt of knuckles on her door made her jump even though she had been expecting it. "Go away." The grumble was barely audible through the pillow. It was only reasonable she didn't want to be messed with in a time like this. The last month had drained her mentally and emotionally and she decided it was about time for her to let it out.

Ada sighed, knowing she could nothing but listen to the soft cries of her partner. "Maybe we can talk tomorrow." She shuffled off to her room where Kid was waiting for her. And no, they weren't going to do anything. She was fixing the buttons on his jacket, apparently one had fallen off and it was killing him.

* * *

Soul growled as he shrugged off his formal wear. He hated dressing like he did back then. He wanted to leave it all behind. He heard his door creak open and he turned to see Maka's very red face staring at him. He tilted his head and chuckled softly, "What? Am I too sexy for you?" Stupid move. The book came down on his head with a sickening crack. "I just wanted to know if you wanted to finish our dance." He nodded slowly, pulling on the loose t-shirt he planned to sleep in.

"Only for you my Master." He bowed and she hit him again. He'd do anything for her but it was fun to tease her and even more fun to make her beg for it. With a sadistic grin, he followed his pajama clad partner into the living. She turned on the same song they had been dancing to before and shifted towards him. They were still a bit awkward with each other at first, trying to find a comfortable distance between their bodies.

Both of them wanted to stand close to the other but when the other got closer, they would ease back a little bit. Somehow though, over the course of the song, the two began to listen to the music and forgot about going to bed anytime soon. One song began and ended and they were just a few inches apart, by the chorus of the next song, they were pressed lightly together.

From around the corner, Blair looked down at the cd she had just put in the player and smiled. "Heart and Soul." The cat rubbed her face, musing about how the man ensured her it would enhance resonating. Apparently he didn't just mean the soul kind.

Somewhere in the back of Soul's mind he made a mental note to teach Maka how to play Heart and Soul. He wasn't sure why, that wasn't even what was playing on the radio. He shrugged it off when he felt her head rest against her shoulder. Red eyes glanced over to see her eyes closed, he realized how tired she looked. He pulled away from her and she looked at him, sad almost, "Let's go to bed. I have to show you something tomorrow."

* * *

Black Star nuzzled into her neck, muttering something sweet and very much not like him. She giggled and he paused to look at her. She pressed her lips to his, very much not like her. He couldn't help but smile as she pulled away. "Tsubaki," his voice was oddly soft, and she tilted her head causing him to chuckle, "Don't change. Not for me, not for anyone." His eyes widened when she smiled, it was very devilish, very much not like her. "Who said I had changed?" And with that, she attacked his neck.

* * *

Liz gently tucked her sleeping sister in. Liz loved Patti the most when she was asleep. It wasn't because she wasn't being psychotic or because she finally looked like a normal human, it was because once upon a time, Patti didn't sleep well. She was terrified to be asleep, she never let anyone know but Liz knew. The taller gun would lay there at night listening to her sister whimper, wishing to comfort her but knowing she wasn't supposed to know. But now, Patti slept like a log, no longer worrying about anything. And for that Liz was quite grateful.

A slightly taller figure leaned against the door frame, waiting for the girl had worked so hard to come with to finish whatever she was doing. It was dark, he couldn't see. All he knew was that she was doing something important and he didn't want to impose. After all, he had been watching her at school. Admiring her from afar. He knew nothing would happen that night but there were other nights. Always other nights.

* * *

Kid fidgeted as she stitched the button back on his sleeve. "There." Ada bounced on her toes before sitting down next to him. "I stitched it eight times, just like you asked." Kid looked over at her, "Why do you hate symmetry?" Ada just looked at him, "Mm, I think it's because of my parents." Kid snorted before ruffling her hair then fixing it back the way it was. "Sorry, I can't help myself." The weapon just laughed and nodded, "I know." As she leaned back on the bed, Kid looked at her, really looked at her. Not just how she looked but who she was. By day she was a spaz but at night she seemed relaxed, then again, it might just be because she's home, in her zone.

"Um, will you," He choked a bit, "Be my, um, girlfriend?" He felt the bed shake, was she laughing at him? "Mkay, sure." The fragment of Death turned to look at the girl. He smiled and she smiled back. With that, he kissed her cheek, "I'll be over tomorrow, Liz is going to slaughter me if I don't get home soon." Ada walked him out and then locked the door. As she passed Kiyre's room she was relieved to find the sound of tears no longer there. So, Ada lay in her bed, trying to figure out how to tell Kiyre. Maybe she wouldn't, not yet.

* * *

Kreig slowly opened his partner's door, "Hey?" Softly, gently he prodded for some response but got none. The redish haired tech lay on her bed, reading some random manga, ignoring him. The battle axe sighed, "I'm sorry but I can't promise I won't do it again." He could FEEL her burning a glare into his back but he didn't turn to look at her, he just shivered as he closed the door. They both knew that she would wake up and cook him breakfast and they would chat about some off the wall topic before settling down to either train or study or just be complete idiots. They both knew she would watch him more closely, let him slip away less.

It had happened before. But he lived up to his name and she to hers. He was war. She was peace. He could make her rage and she could calm him. He shook his head, manly men didn't think like that. Then again, how many manly men lived with a girl whose closet consider of normal clothing and a giant faux turtle shell? Or a girl that insisted he dress up like Ash because she was Misty? One day he would understand her, until then he was perfectly content to sit back and try not to be shoved into too many ridiculous outfits.

* * *

The yellow eyed canine watched her sleep before slipping off into the darkness. He had caused her enough pain. He would avoid her until she came to him. He would smile at her and hope she returned it. Maybe they would both move on, it's not like he loved her or anything. The fox paused and took one last look at the sleeping girl. Yeah, he didn't love her. They were too young. But maybe one day…

* * *

**A/N: Tsubaki is a horn dog. And Heart and Soul makes me think of Maka and Soul. Not really sure why though...**


	10. Chapter 8: Candy

"Hey."

"…"

"Heeeeeyyyyyy."

"What?"

"Do you love me?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"You're my sister?"

"I know but really, why?"

"Uh. Someone has too?"

"I hate you."

"I know."

"Make me candy?"

"You know I can't cook. Let alone make candy."

"You can too. You've just never tried."

"Fine. You do it."

"Hmph."

"No."

"…"

"Stop it."

"…"

"Ada."

"…"

"Stop it."

"…"

"Fine."

"YAY! I love you!"

"Do I have to make it? Can't we just go buy some."

"I thought you loved me."

"I do."

"Then why won't you make me candy?"

"I don't want to kill you?"

"YOU WANT TO KILL ME! IMMA TELL PAX!"

"Dear sweet Shinigami NO! Ada get away from the phone. Don't. You. Dare."

"I'll do it. I swear to God I will!"

"I will kill you. Slowly."

"Fine. Do it."

"You suck."

"Suckers, yes. Other things, no."

"Not what Kid said."

"…"

"Ada…Don't look at me like that. Ada..Plea-AUGH!"

"I did NOT suck anything of Kid's! Take it back!"

"Iwilfjougeoarhanououfmehmouf."

"Sorry..Eww.""I take it back."

"Good."

"Psh. NOT!"

"Kiyre I swear to Jebus I will kill you one day."

"Please. Do so."

"Mkay."

"Ada..I was playing."

"Eheh."

"Ada.."

"…"

"OMG CANDY!"

"WHERE?!"

"Stupid."

"OMG Kiyre guess what?"

"Hmm?"

"I like magical beans."

"Cool."

"And I have one?"

"Where?"

"Uh…I do not know."

"That's just so awesome."

"Stop being sarcastic."

"Hey Ada?"

"Yeah?"

"The magical space puppies can't save you."

"From what?"

"This."

"Not a NOOGIE!"

**I had to do it. Yay for not plot progression!**


	11. Chapter 9: Scream

**This chapter contains some sensitive material.**

* * *

Stein flipped the paper over and pointed to the diagram on the board. A majority of the female population blushed and a few of the male shifted their gaze away from their partners. "You will all realize you love, yes LOVE, your partner in some way. It's inevitable. Now before you go hooking up with your partners, remember this can be any kind of love." He flipped the chart again, "And there are many kinds. Anyone want to let me explain their love for them?"

Much to Kiyre's dismay, Ada raised her hand. Stein clapped his hand and pointed at her, "Okay Ada, we will explain you and your partner's relationship. Now, many of you have seen how the two seem to be close yes? Without talking they seem to communicate." One girl looked back at the pair as Kiyre violently smacked her head on her desk, making Ada giggle. Something about this scene made everything Stein said seem..wrong?

"However, they fight constantly and have many spats, like now. Clearly, the two love each other like sisters. " He clapped once more and pointed at various groups to explain their relationships. Somehow, he managed to avoid all the 'They are in love with each other' pairings. Some people he avoided all together.

Kiyre sighed, ignoring everything really. She was just a normal girl(who can turn into an axe and read your mind), in a normal family(her twin is a sadistic bully who is slightly masochistic), with normal friends(her best friend's intelligence manifests itself as a red panda). Why did she get thrown into something so psychotic as this? This was the most hectic month she had ever had and she had had some pretty bad months before.

"Oi, Kiyre?" Snapped out of her reverie, darn. "Hmm?" Her hair fell into her face as she tried to look at Soul and keep her head down, "Let's ditch next hour. Black Star might come too. If it's cool with you?" The tech nodded and rolled her head so her cheek was pressed against her hand. "Why?" she mumbled lowly because Pax and Maka were giving her dirty looks. Kiyre sighed and slid her hand down to touch the top of Soul's head.

_Why?_

'_Cause I want to ditch class?_

_Won't it look…_

_Suspicious?_

_Yeah..That word._

_S'what they get for looking._

_I don't want Maka to kill me though._

_She won't. I swear._

Kiyre audibly snorted and pulled her hand away from him. Something about this whole stupid thing bothered her. Last time they were alone he cut her face open and the last time she was alone with a guy he turned out to be a freaking witch thing. Speaking of the damn fox, she turned to look at him for the first time since the incident. He smiled politely back at her and she stared politely right on through. Todd flinched and returned to taking his notes. Mentally, she cringed but outwardly she kept a bored smirk plastered on her face.

* * *

"So, what the hell did you want?" The blue eyes darkened as she watched the weapon walk in front of her. She did not want to deal with any of his stupid shit today. Or really, any day. Maybe she was PMSing, it sure seemed like it. Soul stopped and looked back at her over his shoulder, "Chill Kiyre. We'll be there in a minute." He flinched when she glared at him again.

What the HELL was her deal? It was getting on his nerves. He had been nice to her. He had apologized. He had given her space. "Look Kiyre, if you want to go back to school, feel free. I won't kee-" She pressed her hand against his mouth and pointed down the alley.

_Eheh look._

_Holy shi-_

_Shh!_

_Sorry._

_I can't believe they are doing it..In the middle of the day._

_Yeah..Hey Kiyre, can we talk?_

_No, I won't screw you._

_S'not what I was gonna talk about._

_Pft, fine, le's go._

So she was only acting like she was pissed off, eh?

The two teens fought back snorts of laughter as they wandered away from the less-than-decent pair in the alley. "Told you it would only take minute." Soul huffed as they entered the store. Records, Cds, DVDs, games, everything lined the walls of the huge store. "Figured I'd show you some places to relax, you've had it rough." He patted her arm and she glared at him.

"No thanks to you."

"That hurts. Really hurts."

* * *

"Where do you think he took her? Tell me dammit!" The look on Kreig's face could kill a bus full of small children, small ADORABLE children. His fists balled up tightly as he stared at the blue haired assassin idiot. Black Star just shrugged and Kreig's resistance gave out. He swung at Black Star as strongly as he could but the ninja sidestepped him. "Look I really don't know." Kreig shoved him and growled deeply, "Fine, help me find them."

"I know where they are."

Maka fidgeted before looking up at the axe, "I know exactly where they are."

LINE BREAK

At this point, I'd like you all to bow your heads for the poor staff of DeathCoast.

….

Okay back to the show!"Soul! Try this!" The cd flew across aisle as the teens THREW cds, games, and everything else to the other. They had talked about music together but not really at length. One day, Kiyre was on the phone with Maka and was playing around with her guitar. Apparently, Maka had her on speaker and Soul became literally ecstatic, when he heard 'Heart Shaped Box' being played lazily in the background. Somehow, this started a very serious musical-nerd relationship between the two. For the next hour or so, the two exchanged cds back and forth, recommending things to the other and proclaiming what they would and wouldn't buy.

The two collapsed on Soul's couch, giggling and chattering madly over their new cds and things. "We are strange." Kiyre said suddenly, causing Soul to stop waving his new Scatman John CD around. His white head tilted as he stared at her, "Say what?" His red eyes narrowed and he crawled across the couch and into Kiyre's lap. "S-s-strange?" She fumbled with the words as he crept closer.

"Aww, you're so cute when you're scared." His rough hand slid up her shirt as his lips pressed roughly against hers. There it was again, nothing in his head made sense, she couldn't comprehend what he was doing so she thrashed, clawing at his arms and kicking violently. He just smiled and grabbed her arms, holding them over her head. "I know you want this." Unnaturally sharp teeth sank into Kiyre's neck as she continued to struggle against what could be seen as Soul.

"Oh, you're shaking. So cute." The hand that had been drawing lazy circles on her stomach had moved down to the button of her jeans. "Let's see what's under here." Kiyre had been fighting back screaming, fighting back the urge to just attack him, fighting back everything. She could take it no longer, with the highest pitched scream she could muster, she jerked her hands out of his grasp. Forcefully, she grabbed him by his hair and flung him to the floor.

The blonde growled as the boy looked up at her from the floor. "What the hell, Soul?" He flinched away from her, as if HE was scared of HER. "I swear to God you are a skitzo or something!" Red eyes flickered over to the couch, pillows thrown haphazardly everywhere, the once fawned over cds lay scattered across the floor. "Dammit Soul Eater Evans!" Her fingernails dug into his cheeks as she jerked his head towards her, "What's going on?"

"S-stop…Stop listening to my thoughts."

* * *

'_Well that was fun while it lasted.'_

"_Shut up! What the hell was that? What's going on?"_

'_She makes it easy for me.'_

"_Makes what easy?"_

'_Take over.'_

"_What?"_

'_Now, now dear Soul, you'll see in good time.'_

**

* * *

Everything will make sense my dears. And yes, I have fun ruining Soul and Kiyre's relationship. Am I moving to quickly? I feel like I am. It's frustrating me to no end. ANYWAYS, the next chapter won't be so angsty and will probably explain a lot of what's been going on. Uh, I hate this chapter. I didn't want to write it. Oh yeah, this IS centered mostly around Kiyre and Ada. I just..can't write for Ada right now. AND the reason Soul is so awkward is because..I have trouble writing 'Non-Adult' Soul for some reason. Plus the poor boy is having some..issues right now.**


	12. Chapter 10: Revelations and New Feelings

"Soul." Stein leaned back against his seat, staring at the white-headed weapon. When one red eye was cracked open, Stein continued to speak, "See me after class." The boy just nodded before resuming his lazy position. The class resumed as normal. Kiyre seemed to be acting normally but avoiding Soul more than usual. The two would exchange a few words when they had too. Kreig and Ada continued to bug Kiyre over her hickey bite thing on her neck but she gave no answer.

DING DONG DEAD DONG

"So, Stein, what did you want?" Soul sat up a little in his chair, watching the rest of the class exit. "I wanna go home, got a game to beat." The teacher shot him a dirty look before pointing in front of his desk, "Get down here, now." Mentally, Soul flinched, and did what his teacher said.

"Kiyre told me what happened." Soul flinched again, physically this time, "Yeah, about that-" Stein pointed to a chair and the weapon sat in it. "Yes Soul, about that. We can't have students raping each other. Be glad she didn't take this up with oh, Lord Death or Spirit."

Images of the two mentioned slaughtering Soul in various ways crossed the boy's mind before he looked back up at Stein. "I didn't mean to do it. I couldn't stop myself." Stein just snorted before leaning back in his chair a bit further. Soul's mouth twitched to say something but nothing came out.

"Soul, I want your side of the story. She told me you two were laying on the couch, head to foot, correct?" Soul nodded so Stein continued, "Okay and you two were talking and then she mentioned you two being strange?" Another nod, "And then you..approached her?" Soul nodded, again. "Okay then what happened for you?" The weapon looked down and shifted in his seat.

"I don't remember." He looked pretty sincere, "All I remember is being confused on why she called us strange then being on the floor and her screaming at me." Stein tapped his chin in thought and then sat up, as if he had an idea. Quickly he turned the screw in his head and nodded before clapping.

"It only happens if Kiyre is touching you right?" Another nod. "Hmm, I think when Kiyre does that, for extended periods of time, she forces your black blood to start working." Soul suddenly jumped up much to the surprise of the doctor."Yeah! The little demon in my head said that when she makes it easier for him to do..Take Over?" Stein sighed once more, "Soul Possession only with the body?" To this Soul nodded, Stein wondered if his brain had been knocked loose yet. If not, he wanted to vivisect him, actually he wanted to do it either way but that was beside the point right this moment.

"So the little demon thing takes over you and does it, but why?" Soul just shrugged to this. "Okay, the first time it happened you were mad, so you cut her. Were you feeling aroused by her this time?" Soul shook his head furiously.

"I only like her as a friend. I've never thought about her that way." Stein growled furiously before standing up, towering over Soul. For some reason, Soul became very, very frightened.

"I need to think. No more touching Kiyre for now until I figure this out." Soul hummed and looked at the door longingly. "Go home." Soul didn't need to be told twice.

* * *

Mickey grumbled as the walls shook again. Kiyre seriously needed to find a new hobby. He shot a dirty look to Ada who quickly stood up, "Kiyre, can ya stop? I think Mickey is about to kill me." The request went unheard. The tech was laying on her bed, her legs propped up along the wall with her rear pressed against the wall. The walls shook because she was tapping her feet to the time of the song she was listening to.

Her skull shaped head phones covered a majority of her ears and blocked out most sound. Kiyre's hand threaded across her guitar as she attempted to keep up with the song, she failed miserably. It was a quicker song than she normally played and the positions were difficult for her to do. Under normal circumstances, she would have been killing herself over the missed notes but not today. The lovely marks on her neck from Soul were burning too badly for her to think correctly.

Of course she liked Soul. He was pretty cool to hang out with. They liked similar things and often acted a bit the same. But this was just overkill. The song she had attempted to play changed and she got an idea. She'd challenge Soul. If she won, just this once, she'd feel a lot better.

* * *

Next Day At School

Kiyre scribbled on some scrap paper before dropping it into Soul's lap. She had talked to Stein that morning about what Soul had said and what the pair had figured out. Now, she decided, she needed to talk to Soul about what had transpired. She shuffled around in her seat, waiting for Soul to hand the paper back or do something. He snorted a little bit when he read it, it seemed more like a death threat than anything.

_We need to talk. After school, back lot. Be there._

He folded the paper back and nodded before dozing off again. Kiyre wiggled again and looked at Ada who was scribbling happily on a piece of paper. Maybe, after today, everything would be normal again. Wouldn't that be lovely? Kiyre was tempted to daydream but Stein kept acting like he was going to throw something at her so she tried to concentrate on what he was saying. Tried being the keyword here.

* * *

Back Lot of Shibusen

'_Well you done done me and you bet I felt it. I tried to beat you but you so hot that I melted.'_

Her foot tapped happily to the beat as she waited for Soul to join her. Happy music. She needed happy music. Kiyre's head rested against the wall of the school. A foot nudged her out of her thoughts and she looked up to see Soul sliding down the wall to join her.

"-You wanna talk about?" He sat just far enough away from her that they weren't touching. After all, that's what started this whole thing isn't it? When she patted his knee, he flinched and she chuckled.

"Chill, I can turn it off. It's like.." She struggled to find the words for what she wanted to say. Kiyre snapped her teeth and then looked at Soul. "It's like a switch." He 'ah'd' and she grinned, "I forced myself to figure it out last summer."

"Wha?"

"Kreig." That didn't help any. "We went to the beach. Teenage boy surrounded by bouncing boobies covered in thin cloth. NOT something I want to think about." The two laughed and Kiyre patted Soul's leg again. "I forgive you. I understand, sort of, that it wasn't you."

Soul grinned, "Thanks. I was kinda worried. I like hanging out with you." Kiyre agreed then leaned forward to look at him better.

"Hey, Little Demon in Soul's head," She waved her hand in front of Soul's face, "You aren't a half-bad kisser. Could be a bit more gentle next time though." Much to Kiyre's amusement, Soul's eyes widened then narrowed. Kiyre leaned back against the wall, chucking softly.

"I bet I'm a better kisser than he is."

"I doubt it."

"Try me.""Kay." Kiyre's hand went to cover her mouth but it was covered by Soul's. She squeezed her eyes shut tightly, her mind reeling with fear. _This isn't really happening. He's playing. He's not going to kiss me. I don't like him like that. He doesn't like me like that. This is wrong. Her eyes snapped open when she felt his breath on her face. Their eyes met and she realized this wasn't going to be a passionate kiss. No this was him proving something to her and maybe himself. That she could deal with._

_It was soft. A million times softer than the first time. When he moved his hands, she instinctively wrapped her arms around his neck. One of his hands wove its way around her waist, moving her closer to him and further from the wall. The other was balancing him, keeping him from falling against her. When his tongue ran trailed her bottom lip, she mentally froze. Oh yeah, the demon had used tongue, so why wouldn't Soul. Kiyre was too far gone to deny him, as much as she wanted to._

_Stupid hormones._

After a momentary tongue battle, Soul pulled away. They were both red faced and panting. "So?" Kiyre just nodded before leaning back against the wall, trying to assess what had just happened. Soul shifted to stand up and held his hand out to her, "We'd better go before they start looking for us." Kiyre took his hand and he pulled her up. "You're not half bad either. We should do it again sometime."

Kiyre just walked down the hall, her hand on her mouth.

Soul was pleased with himself. How many guys left a girl speechless after just a kiss? That and the song Rico Suave had been playing for a majority of the kiss on her music player.

* * *

Kid was being fidgety, more so than normal. Ada was on another date with him, the second since they had started calling each other boyfriend and girlfriend. Ada couldn't figure out why he was so fidgety though. She wore symmetrical clothes(at least on the outside, the inside had a tiny snag on the left), had ordered a symmetrical meal, and was even holding BOTH of his hands just so it would be symmetrical. She couldn't figure out what was wrong with him.

Their waiter returned with their waters and gave her a warm smile, which she returned. She glanced over at Kid and he looked positively pissed at the waiter. "Did he do something wrong?" She asked softly, watching him still.

"Ada, dear, don't smile at him like that." Ada was a little caught off guard by his remark. "He thinks you're flirting with him." She gave him another funny look before he patted her hands, "You're mine and mine alone, right?" This, Ada didn't comprehend. "That's what boyfriend and girlfriend are right?"

Ada agreed and made a mental note to talk to Kiyre about it later. IF she could get Kiyre to talk. She was being weird again. She had come home mumbling and touching her lips. When Ada asked her what was wrong her face turned red and she just laughed, playing it off. Ada mentally shrugged, maybe Kiyre was going through that weird stage all teenagers go through. One she would hopefully avoid.

* * *

"Pax?"

"Yes Kreig?"

"My brother senses are tingling."

"Ignore them."

"But…"

"No, ignore them. You can't play protector all the time."

"What if he TOUCHED her?"

"If she didn't like it, she'd cut his head off. You know how she is."

"I guess."

"Can I continue reading now?"

"I guess.."

* * *

**A/N: So we figure out what's been going on with Soul and he and Kiyre resolve their issues in a very..lovely way. Ada realizes her meaning of 'boyfriend and girlfriend' are different from Kid's and Kreig is spiderman. I am so pleased with my make-out scene its sick. ALSO the song at the beggining has nothing to do with anything. I was listening to it when I started typing that and yes, Rico Suave was playing when I got to the make out part. :D The story is probably gonna get a little funnier from now on :D **


	13. Chapter 11: Chat Room Hackers

"Um, Kiyre?"

"Yes Ada?"

"Are you, um, dancing to, um, the Mortal Kombat song?""M-Maybe?"

"You, madam, are an idiot."

"I know."

* * *

"So wait, the sword is Ada? I thought she wa-" Kid was cut off abruptly when the creature/monster/wanna-be-kishin's claws sank into Kiyre's arm causing her to growl in pain. Clearly angered, she plunged the double-sided broadsword into the creature's side. It hitched on something(probably the creature's spine) and she leaned back a bit before throwing herself forward, plunging the sword deeper.

There was a pop and the creature vanished, leaving a floating red orb in it's place. A flash of green and the sword shifted into Ada and Mickey, who was fed the soul. Kiyre counted on her fingers quickly, "59!" Kid turned to his father, the confused look on his face mirrored on the faces of his weapons.

"They're exchange students from one of our sister schools." The masked figure nodded happily before turning to answer Kiyre. "Good work, there will be a plane waiting for you at the airport." The two girls nodded before waving good bye and bounding off the screen.

* * *

It had been three months since school started and it was getting colder. Ada and Kid had 'officially' announced their relationship and slowly, Ada was figuring out this whole 'Flirting' thing. Soul and Kiyre continued to meet up in secret to let off steam*. Black Star found his lucky sock and managed to get a soul in the same day.

Everyone's favorite day was coming up, Halloween. The teens were discussing plans online**. (Feel free to skip this. Its just pure insanity)

T.o.k has logged on.

RedxPanda has logged on.

88888888 has logged on.

Sex_Pistol has logged on.

GIRRAFES_ROX_MEH_SOX has logged on.

Maka has logged on.

Mephistopheles has logged on.

Yankee_Kun has logged on.

Megane_Chan has logged on.

Camellia has logged on

88888888: Hello.

RedxPanda: Hiya! :3

Sex_Pistol: Hey

T.o.k: Sup?

Mephistopheles: Dammit Tok you took my line

T.o.k: Be faster next time

T.o.k: WTH is up with all of our names?

Camellia: Uh, Black Star isn't here yet.

Yankee_Kun: At least my name means something

Maka: Soul..Change your name.

Mephistopheles: No. Urs is boring, mines cool.

T.o.k: My name does mean something dumbass.

T.o.k has logged off.

Mephistopheles has changed their name to SOUL_NOMMER

SOUL_NOMMER: WTF

SOUL_NOMMER has changed their name to I3BLACKSTAR

Super* has logged on.

Super*: Who 3s me

I3BLACKSTAR has logged off.

T.o.k has logged on.

Sex_Pistol: Well tht was interesting

88888888: Really, Liz, the name?

Sex_Pistol: Fine, brb

GIRRAFES_ROX_MEH_SOX: THE SKY IS BLUE MOTHERFUCKERS

RedxPanda: OMGRLYNOWAI

GIRRAFES_ROX_MEH_SOX: YARLY

RedxPanda: NOWAI

GIRRAFES_ROX_MEH_SOX: RLY

RedxPanda: RLYRLY?

GIRRAFES_ROX_MEH_SOX: RLYRLY

T.o.k: Dear God make it stop.

RedxPanda: Sorry :3

Sex_Pistol has changed their name to BulletxBabe

BulletxBabe: Better?

88888888: Yes.

RedxPanda: Holy Crap Liz, We Haz Matchin Names

T.o.k: Why did you capitalize every word?

RedxPanda: Felt like it

Maka: Took all this time to convince Soul to get back on.

Krazy_Kewl has logged on.

T.o.k: Can I call you Krazy Glue?

Krazy_Kewl: No

88888888: OKAY, now that everyone is here, can we please talk about our stupid plans for Friday?

Maka: Yeah

Camilla: It'd be nice.

Megane_Chan: Kid, I think you had an idea?

88888888: A costume party at my place, sound good?

Krazy_Kewl has changed their name to StellarCombatUnicorn

StellarCombatUnicorn has changed their name to Fly_White_Guy

Fly_White_Guy has changed their name to Man_Child

Man_Child has changed their name to Fluffy

Fluffy has changed their name to O 口 o

O 口 o has changed their name to OH MY GA

OH MY GA has changed their name to

: Dammit who is doing that

has changed their name to ONEHINT

ONEHINT has changed their name to Skitzo

Skitzo: I hate you.

Maka: Who is it.

Skitzo: I dnt knw who they r on hre

Lady_Boy has logged on.

Skitzo: 0.o

Super*: o.0

88888888: 0.0

T.o.k: O3o

RedxPanda: o3O

Lady_Boy has logged off.

Maka: Who was that?

88888888: Ahem

RedxPanda has gone to private room 8

Yankee_Kun has gone to private room 8

Megane_Chan has gone to private room 8

T.o.k: Kid go private.

88888888: Why?

T.o.k: Dammit do it.

88888888 has gone to private room 8

T.o.k has gone to private room 8

Maka: Weird. Black Star, why are you being so quiet?Maka: Tsubaki?

Skitzo: Whered they go

BulletxBabe: It's so quiet here.

GIRRAFES_ROX_MEH_SOX: SKY IS BLUE MOTHERFUCKERS

Skitzo: I lyk puppies

Skitzo: WTF

Skitzo: OMGNOWAI

Skitzo: My pen15 is so tiny

Maka: SOUL!

Skitzo: It's not me I swear

Skitzo: Yes it is

Skitzo: No its not.

Skitzo: Yes

Skitzo: No

Skitzo: Yes

Skitzo: No

Skitzo: Yes

Skitzo: No

Skitzo: Yes

Skitzo: No

Skitzo: Yes

Skitzo: No

Skitzo: Yes

Skitzo: No

Skitzo: Yes

Skitzo: No

Skitzo: Yes

Skitzo: No

Skitzo has been rate limited.

BulletxBabe: Maka, u should get him some help.

Maka: I should let Stein dissect him. I'll be back.

88888888 has joined this room

88888888: Alright, costume party at my place at 8 on Friday. We have a live band.

Camilla: Yay

Maka: Back and awesome. I have to go study. TTYL

Camilla: I need to cook dinner, I should go.

88888888: Let's go girls.

Maka has logged off.

Camilla has logged off.

Super* has logged off.

BulletxBabe has logged off.

Skitzo has logged off.

GIRRAFES_ROX_MEH_SOX has logged off.

Kiyre wiggled her feet happily, staring at her computer screen. _Serves Soul right. Mephistopheles my ass. I dunno though, StellarCombatUnicorn is a pretty cool name. I might use it from now on. Yay costume parties. I hope the band is good. _With that she closed the 'random screen name' generator she had up for the last hour or so. Her nifty 'Hacking For Dummies' lay on the floor, open to a page about hacking IM accounts. She snorted and turned off her light, so what if it was six in the afternoon, she was going to bed. Hacking made her sleepy.

**

* * *

A/N: So, there are some random references here. See if you can find them. Also, Soul, Kid, and Patti's names were DEATH to type. DEATH. 'Specially Soul's first one. Also, look up 'Oh My Gah Sparta Remix'. Uh, Soul's first name comes from the song 'Deadly Handsome Man' just to let you know. It's kind of a hard reference to figure out. XD This chapter is really just setting up some random things for the next chapter which will be the party. There will be ANOTHER new character but he's only there for that chapter. Fox Boy makes a return as well :D Also, Kreig's love of pink is revealed.**

***I have no idea what to call this. NO IDEA. Its just random make out sessions. No sex or anything.**

****I just wanted to do a chatroom :D**


	14. Author Notice

___**Author's Notice**_

**_Okay, I probably won't be posting anything anytime soon. My laptop's charger busted so I'm stuck using the computer in the apartment, which is fine and all but I can't use it a lot. Plus all of my documents were on the other computer. I had about a page of ATRM typed, all but three of the crack pairings and some other random little tidbits I was working on. _**

**_I'd use this computer to write but it's the little kids' computer and I don't want them accidentally opening up a dirty story or something. That'd suck. So until further notice, I doubt I will be updating any stories._**


End file.
